


The Pious Sir Travis and The Goblin Den

by AxelGrey1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bloodless Violence, Cannibalism, M/M, Man-eating Creatures, Multi, Other, goblins eating human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelGrey1/pseuds/AxelGrey1
Summary: Sir Travis takes on patrol of the woods after a goblin plague has come over the kingdom but it seems not even their greatest knight could help being captured and eaten by the man-eating goblinsSir Travis played by Chris Pratt (inspiration images inside)
Kudos: 3





	The Pious Sir Travis and The Goblin Den

Sir Travis was the Kingdom’s top knight. There was no doubt about it. Men and Women lusted after him, he was feared in combat, and was a master of the court. He was the very picture of a white knight. Never did he use his station or title as a way to get what he didn’t deserve. He worked to earn everything he got.

The kingdom had been suffering a goblin issue as of late. Stealing young men and women away if they strayed far enough for their hunting packs to grab. All that was found when the search party came upon them were piles of bones and cooking items. No doubt was had that they were man-eaters…no one would say otherwise. The only person to have avoided their grasp came back missing an arm, wailing about being butchered for their meals.

Sir Travis decided that he would patrol the capitol’s woods to ensure the safety of his people and his King granted him that wish as he was their greatest fighter. If anyone could protect them it would be him.

He rode out at dawn, a sword in hand as he rode his horse, slowly circling the city’s outskirts to ensure no goblins came near. Sir Travis was a man of firm body. He was appreciated for his muscular arms, his pectorals that danced on command, his rump which curved beautifully and made riding his horse far more comfortable than most had the luck to say, and his feet. Large feet that his squire would gladly rub and worship for him every afternoon and evening. Sir Travis thought it was some sort of fancy massage that came from his Squire’s people but Thomas, his squire, had such a penchant for his lord’s feet that he couldn’t stand not having them for himself any longer. Sir Travis was too naive and sweet to question it. He was a prime specimen and the hunting squad thought so very much. Even though the armor they could smell his quality meat.

It had been almost a week since they’d had anything good to eat. A few squirrels or young teen boys who had almost no meat on them. This knight would be enough to have them be full for days. Their scouts had grabbed enough items to cook their next good meal like they’d seen them do with wild boar. Suckling style was how the townspeople referred to it. This one would be good for that. With their plan settled they scattered. One popped up deeper into the woods cackling and got Sir Travis’s attention. He rode off, sword raised as he focused on the little pest but suddenly the horse beneath him disappeared. Two of the goblins had pulled a rope trap between two trees, tripping the horse and sending Sir Travis flying. He rolled into a three point landing before going after the goblin looking around and stabbing into the fallen tree it ducked into but when he went to pull it out it was stuck. He dodged as a couple goblins jumped from the trees above him with a large net but as he rolled he hit a tree with his back, ducking as he saw an arrow shoot and sink just above his head into the tree trunk. He ran for the goblins who scurried with the net before his ankles were grabbed, sending him falling down. Within seconds he was swarmed. Countless goblins peele and tore the armor from his body until he was in just a torn tunic and one boot. He looked down and saw one goblin holding his now bared foot. He went to lunge up and kick it off as he felt something prick his arm. Looking down he saw the dart and became sleepy rather quickly. He looked down again at the goblin at his foot licking and nibbling at it before his sight went black.

The leader of their group slapped the back of the goblin’s head who was at Sir Travis’s foot. They all got to work,a few tying the horse to the tree so it wouldn’t alert anyone that they’d captured him, the others finished stripping Sir Trevor down and tying his hands and feet to a long stick. When he was secured they lifted him up and quickly made their way to the camp they’d set up.

At their camp they set the knight, tied up on the pole, slotted in the V’s of two tree’s they’d carved for this purpose. A fire was started under a large grill they’d stolen from the town and a couple others were cutting up vegetables they’d stolen. They were a well oiled and hungry team by this point. This was a juicy meal that would be worth the work and the wait they’d had. Sir travis was untied from the pole, squishing some of the goblins under his weight as a group of 5 held him above their heads, carrying him to the roasting pan they’d grabbed that could hold full humans. One hopped onto his back to try and squish him in but they ended up folding his arms beneath him and bending his legs in so his knees were just inside the pan. They then all carried him to the grill which was heated finally. As one goblin stuffed an apple deep in to Sir Travis’s mouth he started coming to. The pain of his jaw being overstretched. He screamed into the apple as he felt another shoving a huge carrot into his never-before stretched hole. He turned his head as he felt mouths at his feet. Forks were being banged against the pan he was in and he finally realized…he was being cooked. He tugged but felt his body still drowsy from whatever the dart was coated with.

He felt something, sharp teeth, at his meaty heel before they dug in. He screamed into the apple as he heard the growls from the group and in no time he was being dug into. His still mostly raw flesh was being torn to shreds as he had to lay there and take it. His feet were pulled from his legs as were his arms, hands, his legs. In no time he was a torso with a head, staring at goblins sitting in front of him eating his body. Then one or two of them turned him over so the goblins eating him were upside down but then he felt one chew off his penis and balls, another bit into his pectoral and ripped away, pulling some sort of rounded steak that was his pec. He kept screaming but then he was turned pulled out of the pan and onto the grill. He screamed as his chest and stomach were grilled while his rounded ass cheeks were torn into now.

In no time he passed away. His last moments spent watching Goblins eating his body raw…they really were dumb…he’d taste much better cooked.


End file.
